Recently, the use of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals has spread rapidly. The size and resolution of the displays used in these mobile devices have been dramatically increased, so that the ratio of the area of the display screen to that of the mobile device has steadily increased. As a result, the shape of the display device itself has become an important factor in determining the shape of the mobile device.
However, the display is rectangular in most cases because, for example, the embedded driving circuits or various lines in the active matrix can be easily arranged in a rectangle. Accordingly, the outline of the mobile device is substantially rectangular.
This tendency is clearer with the increasing ratio of the display area to the total area of the mobile device. As a result, mobile devices are forced to employ very similar designs for their housings.
To resolve this situation, a display device in which the display portion has a different shape such as circular or elliptical is considered. However, in this case, it is difficult to compactly allocate the driving circuits for driving the display region and a large number of lines extending from a COG mounting portion such that they do not interfere with each other. In this manner, the size or area of the frame region other than the display region is increased. As a result, the proportion of the display region or the display screen to the mobile device is reduced.